'Til Death Do Us Part (episode)
Sisko agonizes over his vision from the Prophets, telling him not to marry Kasidy; Kai Winn receives a vision foretelling a "guide" who will help her restore Bajor; Ezri and Worf are interrogated by the Breen. (Part 2 of 9). Summary Teaser As Benjamin tries to explain his vision from the Prophets to son Jake, they are paid a surprise visit from Kai Winn Adami. She offers to officiate the Emissary's wedding ceremony. Benjamin decides to reveal part of his most recent vision, about his upcoming Great Trial, but he conceals from the Kai that the Prophets warned him not to wed. Going back to her quarters, the Kai seemingly receives her first vision from the Prophets (actually Pah-wraiths), telling her she must accomplish "a Restoration" of the faltering Emissary via a "guide" who will soon appear to her. Act One Worf and Ezri Dax try to console themselves while being held prisoner aboard the Breen ship. Still unsure why they have been taken prisoner, they are fed a diet of algae paste. Worf makes a romantic overture to Ezri, indicating that he believes they will continue the relationship he had with Jadzia, but Ezri responds quite coldly. On Cardassia, Weyoun wakes Legate Damar in his quarters after a night of drinking kanar and partying. Weyoun tells him to prepare to leave, to a destination unknown, in the afternoon. He informs Damar that his association with Gul Dukat has been found out, as well as Dukat's masquerading as a Bajoran. Damar meets with Dukat, and supplies him with forged travel and identity documents. Seeing the way Weyoun is controlling Damar (and noticing his empty Kanar bottles), he reminds his former officer of how they waged war against the entire Klingon Empire with a single ship and that he must be strong, as he is the leader of the Cardassian people. Damar tells Dukat that he (Dukat) might still resume his role as leader, but Dukat assures Damar that he is a changed man who now serves the will of the Bajoran Pah-wraiths who have shown him his new destiny. With that, the mentor and pupil say goodbye for the last time. Taking a shuttle, Dukat (disguised as a Bajoran) arrives on Deep Space 9anonymously. Act Two Kasidy encourages Benjamin to ignore the warnings from the Prophets, but she fails to persuade him away from the will of the Prophets. Sadly, she removes her engagement ring, leaves it on the table, and exits. In the Breen ship, Ezri relates a strange dream she has had about them, where a Breen turns out to be Julian. While she psychoanalyzes her own dream, the Breen arrive, shocking Worf and Ezri into submission, and dragging Worf away for a painful interrogation. Dukat, claiming to be a Bajoran farmer, Anjohl Tennan from Relliketh, seeks an audience with the Kai. He manipulates her into believing that he is the "guide" sent by the Prophets. She senses in him a strong pagh, falling for Dukat's deception. Act Three At first playing the part of a humble farmer seeking a prosperity blessing from the Kai, Dukat gradually squirms his way into her life, questioning the rightful authority of the Emissary. At the daily briefing Benjamin reveals to Kira that the wedding is cancelled because of a warning from the Prophets. She tells Benjamin that he is doing the right thing, by heeding the Prophets, but he isn't sure himself. Weyoun, on his way to the mysterious rendezvous coordinates, is greeted on the bridge of the Jem'Hadar ship by the Female Changeling. She appears very weak and frail, as if she is having a problem remaining in solid form. Weyoun promises to lower the temperature even further. Back in the waiting cell with Ezri, Worf awakens violently from his interrogation by the Breen. He remembers them using a cortical implant to probe his memory, before losing consciousness. Suddenly the Breen reappear, this time taking Ezri to the interrogation chamber. Act Four Dukat tells "Anjohl's" story on how he supposedly survived by pure chance. A Cardassian misread an order that would have lead to his execution. Adami expresses surprise, even amazement at this story, and she explains: she herself bribed the Cardassian officer, and the transport "Anjohl" was on was deliberately rerouted. Dukat tells Adami that their fates were linked and she falls for it hook, line and sinker. Quark delivers Benjamin's wedding ring, made of Terellian diamonds. Given the nature of the Dominion War, he mentions that the ring is non-refundable and sadly states that it is a pity that something so valuable should go to waste. Benjamin is left with food for thought. When the Breen bring Ezri back, she phases in and out of consciousness, rehashing memories and feelings from her past to Worf. While she is at the end of her strength and clearly confused, she talks about her feelings for a man, which is assumed be Worf. However, she instead calls out the name Julian ("kiss me, Julian") while fading in and out of awareness, angering Worf. Dukat, still posing as Anjohl, makes a late call at Adami's quarters and tells her about the miracle at his "farm" on Bajor, now under the care of his "brother". Adami tells him it's a sign for him to stay since the farm is going to be blessed under his brother's care. Still taken in by Dukat's carefully-planned scheme (and the Cardassian's charm and apparent sincerity), Winn asks him to call her by her given name, which is Adami; they romantically embrace. Act Five When Kasidy's freighter returns to DS9, Benjamin immediately confronts her. He professes his love for her, telling her that he wants to marry her, regardless of the Prophets. She accepts (after making sure Benjamin isn't going to change his mind again), and they quickly throw together a ceremony (20 minutes, according to Bashir, who just barely made it) in the wardroom. It is a small gathering, and the mood is noticeably somber. Only Nog, Quark, Odo, Kira, Doctor Bashir, and Admiral Ross are in attendance with Kira worried about Sisko defying the will of the Prophets and the others sad that Worf and Ezri are going to miss the ceremony. Jake walks Kasidy down the aisle to the service, presided over by Admiral William Ross representing the Federation. However, just as it becomes his turn to state his marriage vow, Benjamin has another vision from the Prophets appearing as his mother Sarah Sisko, warning him against the nuptials. Benjamin replies that while Sarah existed as a corporeal form, she understood the meaning and importance of love to Humans. Sarah indicates again that he is about to go through a difficult trial, and that his actions will cause him great pain. Returning from his vision, though, Benjamin Sisko completes his vows, finalizing his marriage to Kasidy Yates. Worf confronts Ezri about her feelings toward Julian, just as the Breen arrive. Suddenly, Worf and Ezri are beamed away with half a dozen Breen to an unknown location. The two arrive aboard the Jem'Hadar ship carrying Weyoun and Damar where they witness a very disturbing turn of events, one which may change the course of the war. The Breen have entered into negotiations with Weyoun and the female changeling to ally themselves with the Dominion, and have presented Worf and Ezri as a gift to the Dominion. Weyoun toasts the new alliance, while Worf and Ezri can only worry about what this means for the Federation... Memorable quotes "You shared my mother's existence. You must have some idea what love is. You should know that I will never be happy without Kasidy." "Your path is a difficult one. I cannot change what is to come." "I know." "Be careful, my son." : - Benjamin Sisko and Sarah "I got away from him, but there wasn't any place to run. And just when I thought he was going to kill me, he reached up and took off his helmet." "And?" "And... it was Julian." "Doctor Bashir?" "Isn't that strange? I wonder what it means?" "That Doctor Bashir is a Breen." : - Ezri and Worf "This is intolerable! They have us caged up like animals!" : - Worf "Worf, face it. The 'Guard, my cell mate is ill' trick didn't work. Neither did your 'I'll make a tool and short-circuit the door' idea." "We must not give up. The first duty of every captured officer is to attempt escape." : - Ezri and Worf "You don't look well." "I'm fine." "What happened to the brave officer I served with? The one who stood at my side as we fought the entire Klingon Empire with a single ship?" "Those were simpler times." "Those days might be gone, but the man I served with isn't. He's still within you. Reach in and grab hold of him, Damar. Cardassia needs a leader." "You were its leader once. You could be again." "The Pah-wraiths have shown me that I have another destiny. (offering his hand) Good luck old friend." "And to you." : - Dukat and Damar "By the power vested in me by the United Federation of Planets, I pronounce you husband and wife." : - Ross, marrying Benjamin Sisko and Kasidy Yates "You are in love with him!" "I am not!" "Then why do you dream about him?" "You're the one that said dreams don't mean anything." "I should've known. Even Jadzia had feelings for him as well." "Will you ''please stop comparing me to her?!!" : - '''Worf' and Ezri Dax, about Julian Bashir "You should be honored. You're witnessing an historic moment. The birth of the alliance between the Dominion and the Breen. Changes everything, doesn't it?" : - Weyoun, to Worf and Ezri Dax : Starring :* Avery Brooks as Captain Benjamin Sisko Also starring :* Rene Auberjonois as Odo :* Nicole de Boer as Counselor Ezri Dax :* Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Commander Worf :* Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko :* Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien :* Armin Shimerman as Quark :* Alexander Siddig as Doctor Julian Bashir :* Nana Visitor as Colonel Kira Nerys Guest stars :* Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun 7 :* Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates :* Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat :* Casey Biggs as Damar :* Barry Jenner as Admiral Ross :* Deborah Lacey as Sarah :* Aron Eisenberg as Nog :* James Otis as Solbor :; And :* Salome Jens as Female Changeling Special guest star :* Louise Fletcher as Kai Winn Uncredited co-stars :* Majel Barrett as Narrator :* Brian Demonbreun as a science division officer :* Wade Kelley as a Breen guard :* Dennis Madalone as Breen guard :* Angus McClellan as an operations division ensign :* Tom Morga as a Breen guard :* Todd Slayton as Gor :* Unknown actor as Breen guard